


I'm in the corner watching you...

by witchertrashbag (intothegarbagechute)



Series: Wine Aunt Smut Asks [18]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothegarbagechute/pseuds/witchertrashbag
Summary: Geralt wasn’t sure why he agreed to yet another royal party. It was just like all the others, filled with drunk, self-aggrandizing lords who cared nothing for their people, flirting and fucking each other. Jaskier was in the middle of it, as usual, as the evening got rowdier and rowdier– this time, they’d both had plenty to drink.And at least this time no one had seriously come to blows.Well…
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Wine Aunt Smut Asks [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666225
Comments: 14
Kudos: 223





	I'm in the corner watching you...

Geralt wasn’t sure why he agreed to yet another royal party. It was just like all the others, filled with drunk, self-aggrandizing lords who cared nothing for their people, flirting and fucking each other. Jaskier was in the middle of it, as usual, as the evening got rowdier and rowdier– this time, they’d both had plenty to drink. 

And at least this time no one had seriously come to blows.

Well…

Geralt could hear Jaskier’s breath, his racing heartbeat, the wet slurping his mouth was making around a particular nobleman’s cock. He’d seen it all play out in slow-motion; Jaskier had looked at the nobleman (at least twice his young age and of a sturdy, soldierly type) like he was a side of salted pork, had winked and minced around him all evening, and was now–

_Fuck_. Geralt found his cock twitching in his leathers at the wanton _sounds_ Jaskier was making.

He drew as close as he dared, pretending it was in case he needed to protect Jaskier in some way from this man’s advances, but from the sounds Jaskier was making… he neither wanted nor needed any such protection.

Geralt was frozen across the courtyard, his sharp eyes picking out their shapes easily in the dark, the sounds of the party wafting outside. And somehow, he found his hand on his cock, pressing firmly through the leather of his trousers. He’d… well he’d heard Jaskier put his skills to use a few other times and knew it never took very long before the object of his desire _finished_ their tryst.

Lo and behold, this particular nobleman beckoned Jaskier off his knees, and Geralt heard as cleanly as though it was whispered in his own ear:

“ _Please,_ can I take you?”

and Jaskier’s

“Yeah, yeah that’s good, here–”

as he shifted and handed him oil, and oh _fuck_ Geralt found himself trapped in the shadow currently cloaking him as the couple moved, as Jaskier pulled down his trousers and bent forward to grasp a column, as the nobleman nervously dribbled the oil down his soft, round ass and accidentally dropped the vial, shattering it. Jaskier soothed him softly, then Geralt heard:

“ _Please,_ darling, I’m ready– I need you inside me.”

And somehow Geralt’s hand was inside his trousers now, palming his suddenly rock-hard cock. He couldn’t take his eyes off Jaskier in the shadows across, watching as he bit his hand to muffle his own moans as the nobleman slowly pressed into him, inch by inch, at the strained look on his lovely face.

Suddenly Jaskier looked up and directly into Geralt’s eyes, surprised. Geralt startled. Jaskier’s eyes flicked down, and then a small smirk worked its way across his lips.

_Fuck._

Jaskier began to moan softly, rolling his hips, wriggling himself back on the cock in his ass, making the most horrible wonderful needy whining sound. Geralt’s cock twitched in his hand.

“ _Fuck_ that’s good, keep going, you better not stop.”

Geralt knew: this was for him. He obeyed, stroking himself again, each brush a delicious agony.

“ _Oh, oh fuck, don’t stop, oh my gods!”_

Geralt’s skin was on fire– Jaskier didn’t break eye contact– Geralt stroked himself harder and harder.

“ _Oh fuck, your cock, you’re doing so well, so well, so good for me, keep going.”_

Geralt choked back a moan at the praise, then saw Jaskier’s hand reach down and circle his own cock. He held eye-contact defiantly, knowing he was letting Jaskier see how desperate he was, how lost he was, how much Jaskier controlled him.

“ _You’re amazing, fuck, so good, so fucking good, I need your cock, please, more– please–, let me see–”_

Geralt shoved his leathers down, exposing himself in the cold night air, his cock in his fist, thumbing over the head, pressure building fast within him. He knew he wouldn’t last long– he found himself whispering into the air _please please please please please_ – as much to himself as to Jaskier.

He watched the nobleman’s thin fingers on Jaskier’s hips and matched the thrusts fucking into him with his own hand. Jaskier’s throat was so exposed, his skin so flushed with arousal, his eyes needy and devious at once.

“ _Oh my– fucking– fuck– please, please, I need you, please come for me, you filthy thing, fuck– come for me.”_

The words coursed through Geralt and he grunted and thrust quick and dirty into his hand, coming in the shadows of the courtyard, watching the pleasure flush across Jaskier. He looked so sinful as he came, his cock red as his lips, moaning deliciously, performing for him, the nobleman forgotten.

Geralt had no idea how he’d face Jaskier in the light.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [witchertrashbag](https://witchertrashbag.tumblr.com/post/613980642459402240/1-2-10-and-13-geraskier-eye-contact-while).


End file.
